With the development of networks, functions of terminals become more diversified, such as terminals on which various types of services of voice, data, video, etc. may occur simultaneously in a home network. Therefore, it is required in the network that a BRAS (Broadband Remote Access Server) distribute, according to different types of terminals, access requests of the terminals to different DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) servers in order to obtain both IP (Internet Protocol) addresses thereof and those of a terminal network administration server and of a service server, and thus service applications can be available at different ASPs (Application Service Providers). Moreover, the different services requested by the different types of terminals need to be carried on the same network.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram for different types of service terminals with their accesses to a network. Here, the terminals provided with different functions, such as an STB (Set Top Box) 111, an IAD (Integrated Access Device) 112 and a PC (Personal Computer) 113, have accesses to the network via a network access node 121, a BRAS 122 and a DHCP server 160. The network can be functionally divided into an access network 120 and a core network 130, which cooperate to serve a subscriber for an access and to achieve service functions. After a terminal has an access to the network, a network administration server 140 performs uniform management and control, and service servers 150 of respective APs distribute services.
In the prior art, for the terminals provided with different service functions (i.e. of different types), the access node in the network is required to enable the different types of terminals to be attached with different VLAN/PVC (Virtual Local Area Network/Permanent Virtual Circuit) identifiers, and thus, the BRAS distributes the services to different DHCP servers for processing according to the VLAN identifiers. A simplified flow chart is shown in FIG. 2 as following.
The terminal initiates a request for an access to the network so as to request for an IP address and other access information.
The access node assigns a VLAN/PVC identifier to the access terminal, and forwards the access request to the BRAS. If numerous terminals have accesses to the network at the same time, then VLAN/PVC identifiers different from each other can be assigned to each terminal.
The BRAS forwards the access request to a corresponding DHCP server according to the VLAN identifier included in the access request.
The DHCP server distributes network configuration parameters (including an IP address, a mask code, a domain name server, a domain name, route information, etc.) to the terminal.
The terminal receives the network configuration parameters distributed from the DHCP server, and after the user inputs the IP address of the network administration server and the IP address of the service server (which can be either provided to the user by an operator or configured manually in the terminal by the operator), initiates a service request to the service server of the ASP.
The service server of the ASP responds to the service request of the terminal by distributing the service.